Number 27 Nightmares Unleashed
#27 Nightmares Unleashed is the 5th and final series of the #27 Franchise. It is often considered the darkest and most realistic of the #27 series, as MJ is now a young adult and faced with the challenges of the world of adulthood, along with keeping his classic heroic bravery, even with Vilgax out of the picture. This series focuses on various overlapping plotlines in the first three seasons. Season 1 focuses on Nick, and eventually, MJ being defamed by Servantis after the remainder of the Rooters died in the Null Void. Season 2 focuses on the planet Earth without MJ and MJ's goings on seperate from protecting Earth. The third season features the return and further character development of Aiden "Springtrap" Macie and Trinny Tee. In this season, a mysterious task force defending MJ's name debuts. Season 4, focuses on Shredder and Krang in their penultimate attempt to rise to power. This season introduces several key elements of the finale, including the Chronal Reactor, The Eternity Generator, MJ's future wife Alexandria (who was the leader of, the blueprint of the Technodrome Mark V and the greatest redesign MJ had ever received. At the end of the season, society recognizes MJ as a hero again. Season 5 features the final season of the franchise, taking place after #27 and the Battle For Eternity. This season focuses on the psychological damage MJ has sustained due to the battles. MJ's old friend Morgan returns with a vengeance toward him. About halfway through the season, MJ is stabbed in the eye, which snaps him out of his dark psyche. The series ends with all the characters joining MJ in a battle against Kronos and Vilgax for control of the Space-Time Continuum. Characters Main Characters * Michael James "MJ" Smyth * Nicholas Majer (death) * Madeline Alice "Mady" Sawyer (death) Secondary Characters * Alexandria Stephanie Williams * Marina Katherine Jillian (death) * Justin Nelson * Axel Richards * Azmuth * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * April O'Neil * Splinter * Max Tennyson * Vernon Fenwick * Magister Petelliday * Angela Stewart * Emina Vargas (death) * Blukic * Driba * Luhley * MJ Smyth(Dimension 3) * Xavier Currey-Stratton * Casey Jones * Corey Anderson (death) * Bonnie Smyth (death) Main Villains * "Princess" Stephanie Mosso * Vilgax * Kronos * Dom Palella * Aiden Macie/Springrap/Ennard * Trinny T. Williams/Circus Baby/Trinny Tee(destroyed) * Shredder * Krang * Bebop * Rocksteady * Morgan Price Secondary Villains * Ragnarok(killed) * Dr. Animo * Baxter Stockman * Psyphon * Argit * Simian * Bubble Helmet * General Traag * Trumbipulor * Granitor * Dr. Psychobos Aliens Used * Alien X * Ampfibian * Articguana * Astrodactyl * Atomix * Aquastrike * Ball Weevil * Big Chill * Blitzwolfer * Bloxx * Brainstorm * Bullfrag * Cannonbolt * ChamAlien * Chromastone * Clockwork * Crashhopper * Diamondhead * Ditto * Eatle * Echo-Echo * Eye Guy * Fasttrack * Feedback (locked until Atlantis Reborn) * Four Arms * Frankenstrike * Ghostfreak * Goop * Gravvattack * Grey Matter * Gutrot * Heatblast * Humongosaur * Jetray * JurryRigg * Kicken Hawk * Lodestar * Mindmesser * Mole-Stache * Nanomech * NRG * Overflow(formerly Flooddrusher) * Pesky Dust * Rath * Ripjaws * Roxz * SandBocks * Shocksquatch *Snare-Oh *Spidermonkey *Squidstrictor *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Terraspin *The Worst *Toepick *Upchuck(Perk Only) *Upgrade *Walkatrout *Way Big *Whampire *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 Episodes Nightmares Unleashed had 4 seasons of 10 episodes(RMD had 20); the series finale "The Final Battle Part 2" was episode 560 overall Season 1: The Rise of the Turtles(Episodes 1-10) Season 2(Blast From the Past) Season 3(Springtrap's Revenge) Season 4(Madness) Season 5(MJ's Final Chapter)